Diamond Dust
by Walter Goodwin
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN MOST OF THE GARDEN IS HOMOSEXUAL? A NEW STUDENT ARRIVES AND IS IN LOVE WITH ZELL. EVENTS CARRY ON AS THEY WOULD IN THE GAME EXCEPT THIS NEW CHARACTER FOLLOWS AND BEFRIENDS MOST OF THE MAIN CAST. WARNING YAOI AND YURI! SEIFER X SQUALL. KA
1. SeeD Exam

Diamond Dust  
  
By Walter Goodwin  
  
~*@*~  
  
::a quick mental note::  
  
::I don't own Final Fantasy 8::  
  
::But, I do own my made up characters::  
  
~*@*~  
  
::In this version of FF8::  
  
::The Garden is OK with Homosexuality::  
  
::In fact::  
  
::Most students there are gay, les or bi::  
  
~*@*~  
  
::If you are offended by YAOI or YURI::  
  
::Then don't read most of this fic::  
  
~*@*~  
  
::Let the Show Begin!::  
  
~*@*~  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
~The Seed Exam~  
  
"Squall", Quistis told him, "you're teammates are: Zell Dincht."  
  
"WHAT? Can't I trade members?" Squall asked.  
  
"Yes, I know. He is a rowdy fellow isn't he?" Quistis said.  
  
"Crazy is more like it." Squall said.  
  
"It is imposible for you to switch members, Squall."  
  
Zell was practising punching as usuall. He then did a bunch of Back flips and landed perfectlly. He turned around and smilled while giving a thumbs up.  
  
"What's Up?" Zell said, acting all cool.  
  
"….." Squall was silent.  
  
"Your team captin is Almasy… Seifer Almasy." Quistis continued.  
  
Squall and Zell were both shocked and enraged.  
  
Seifer walked up to them, without his little groupies for once.  
  
"So I get to boss these little bitches around. Eh?" Seifer said.  
  
"Seifer, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't be so cruel and try not to swear so much!" Quistis said to Seifer.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot. We have a new student that will be along with you 3. Say hello to Kaiyou Kontan. Be Nice!"  
  
Kaiyou got up from a bench. He was a little taller then Zell. He was wearing A uniform like Zell's only the vest was open and he wore a black t- ee shirt under it. His hair was like Zell's, except his bangs only went halfway up. And his hair color was a darker blonde with Light blonde streaks through it. He had Blue eyes and seemed calm and collective. He walked tword the group.  
  
'Why do they have to make guys that are cuter than girls?' Squall Thought.  
  
'Look at that body!!!' Seifer thought.  
  
'I don't care what anybody says! I love this man!' Zell thought.  
  
"Hi." Kaiyou said.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Seifer Almasy." Seifer hugged Kaiyou.  
  
Seifer had that look in his eye. You know. The one where he wants sometinhg really really bad!  
  
Kaiyou hugged back.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine." Kaiyou said and moved on.  
  
'and you shall give me that pleasure when I get a hold of you.' Seifer Thought.  
  
"Sup? I'm Zell."  
  
"Nottin. What about you?" Kaiyou said in the way Zell talks.  
  
"I have somethin up now." Zell said as kaiyou walked to Squall.  
  
Zell smacked Kaiyou's ass as he walked off. Kaiyou turned around and Smacked Zell's ass. He then winked at him and Seifer started to get pissed at Zell.  
  
"I'm Squall." Squall shoock his hand.  
  
"Hi Squall." Kaiyou said.  
  
"You 4 shall make up Squ.." Quistis stoped.  
  
Kaiyou and Zell were flirting while Seifer and Squall were getting pretty pissed behind them.  
  
"Eh hem?" Quistis stopped there little party.  
  
"As I was saying. You 4 shall make up squad 2. Any Questions?" Quistis realized they had gone back to what they were doing before she stopped them.  
  
"I guess there aren't any questions then… Let's go…" Quistis said.  
  
Quistis lead the love bound boys to the garage. They got into the car.  
  
Quistis got in to the driver's seat.  
  
Kaiyou sat next to Zell.  
  
Seifer and Squall tried to sit next to Kaiyou. But, their attempts failled. They fell of the two seater. So the Enraged Seifer and Squall, sat across from the other two. Seifer was staring at Kaiyou. He went into a daydream. Kaiyou and him were in Seifer's bed and they were doing something rated NC- 17.  
  
Squall was getting overly gealous of the way that Zell was flirting with Kaiyou.  
  
'What does he see in Zell and not me?' Squall thought.  
  
'I'd do anything for this hottie. I'd even dye my hair blonde and have it cut like Zell's if that'll make him like me!'  
  
Squall looked at Seifer.  
  
'… Seifer is so cute with that expression on his face… WAIT! What did I just think? Do I like Seifer? HELL NO! If he found out… He'd just laugh and make fun of me… But… I think I like him more than Kaiyou! Don't hear that sentence every day do you? This has to be a faze… But If it isn't, I'll confront him when Kaiyou isn't around…' Squall thought.  
  
Now Kaiyou was looking at Zell. Zell Was looking at Kaiyou. Squall was looking at Seifer. Seifer was looking at Kaiyou.  
  
Quistis looked back on them to see why it was so quiet.  
  
She was in complete shock. There was Squall. He seemed like he was a loner and would never fall in love. But he was staring obsesivly at Seifer.  
  
Then we have Seifer. He is the meanest Son of a Bitch on the planet! He Seems homophobic. But he is staring obsesivly at Kaiyou. With "that look" in his eyes.  
  
Then There is Zell. Doesn't seem gay. But here he is flirting with Kaiyou. Grabbing his ass and pecking him on the cheack and everything.  
  
Now there is the new kid, Kaiyou! Seems to be the object of lust with the gay community. Never thought he'd fit in that eaisily. He seems to like Zell. Seifer likes him and Squall acts like he does twords everyone else.  
  
This is weirder than seeing a cow and an elephant mating!!!  
  
But hey. It must be reality because it is right there!  
  
So Quistis went back to the road.  
  
::10 minutes later::  
  
"Hey guys. We're here." Quistis yelled to the group.  
  
Seifer just woke from his NC-17 Daydream.  
  
Squall stoped staring at Seifer.  
  
And Zell and Kaiyou were pissed because they couldn't be flirting much on the battle field.  
  
Kaiyou got out first. Then Zell. Then Seifer. Then Squall.  
  
"Hey we have to take a boat there?" Kaiyou asked.  
  
"Yeah." Quistis awnsered.  
  
"YES!" Kaiyou yelled.  
  
'Much more flirting is to be done!' Kaiyou thought.  
  
Now Zell grabed Kaiyou's hand and they both ran to the boat. They sat next to each other. Seifer quickly got on and took the other side of Kaiyou. He grinned.  
  
Squall got on and sat across from Seifer.  
  
'He doesn't like me…. He likes Kaiyou..' Squall thought.  
  
Well now Squall was kind of depressed because Seifer didn't notice him at all. So he layed down and told Quistis to wake him when they get there.  
  
Now Seifer, Zell and Kaiyou were all flirting.  
  
"Who here is the outgoing type?" Kaiyou asked.  
  
Seifer and Zell both quickley awnsered with a simple Yes.  
  
"How bout a group kiss?" Kaiyou asked.  
  
Without any hesitation, Zell and Seifer both started to make out with kaiyou. Seifer put his hands up Kaiyou's shirt and felt around. While Zell grooped Kaiyou in 'that' area. Kaiyou put his hand on both their asses and squeezed it while all of them were having the time of their lives!  
  
Quistis left, thinking to leave them with what they want to do.  
  
Xu stopped Quistis. Did I menchion that Xu and Quistis have a secret love in this?  
  
Well the two go to the bathroom. and it gets pretty NC-17 rated from there. So lets go back to the group kissing.  
  
Seifer pulled away because he was completely out of breath. But Zell and Kaiyou kept at it. They stopped when the boat started. Seifer got up and sat next to Squall. He looked at a cute, inocent looking Squall.  
  
'…hey…he's cute when he is asleep….wait…no…I like Kaiyou…Kaiyou is such a good kisser…He has a fine body…and he knows how to rub a man the right way! Zell is a chickenwuss…but…I have to admit…he is a pretty good kisser to….and from what I saw…he seems sexually active….I mean… the way he was feeling up on Kaiyou…'  
  
Seifer looked at Kaiyou and Zell.  
  
It looked like they stopped while Seifer was pondering.  
  
Now, Kaiyou was asleep, with his head on Zell's shoulder. (cute pose!)  
  
and Zell was asleep with his head on Kaiyou's head and his arm was around Kaiyou.  
  
'But…those two make a cute couple………WAIT! what am I saying? am I, Seifer Almasy, giving up a man? This day shall live in infamy! I am actually going to let Zell have Kaiyou? …I guess……I can see………that if I don't…………I'll lose anyway………these two are in love……heh…' Seifer thought.  
  
Seifer looked at Squall again.  
  
Squall's hair was in the way of his eyes…  
  
Seifer gentelly moved the hair back to reveal Squall's closed eyes.  
  
Squall moved in his sleep and grabed a hold of Seifer's upper legs.  
  
'awww….what the hell…I guess he can stay……' Seifer thought.  
  
'He is cute…ain't he?……'  
  
::I shall now skip through this to the part where Selphie appears::  
  
A girl is at the top of the rock. She falls down and gets up.  
  
"Hi. I'm Selphie, Selphie Tilmitt. I'm from the other squad. I have a message for the team captin. Are you him?"  
  
"Nope." Kaiyou said.  
  
"There he is." Squall said while pointing at Seifer, who was at the door to the satelite tower.  
  
"Omigod! HEY! WAIT UP!!!!" Selphie jumped down the hill while Seifer ran into the tower. "COME ON GUYS!"  
  
Zell grabbed Kaiyou's hand and they followed Squall down the path, instead of jumping.  
  
"Why didn't you jump? It would have been faster!" Selphie complained.  
  
"Oh come on! You normally wouldn't jump that! Ain't I right Squall?" Zell told Selphie.  
  
"Well…yes……" Squall agreed.  
  
"Well…maybe…anyways… Let's go! Everyone got a GF equiped?" Selphie said.  
  
::Now I shall skip to where they are versing that thing that picked up Biggs and Wedge and you can draw Siren from it.::  
  
Kaiyou stepped up and drew Siren from the creature.  
  
Zell steped up and did his combo, causing a lot of damage.  
  
Squall steped up and sliced the creature, causing it to Disintegrate.  
  
::After all of this when they are on the boat, again::  
  
Zell and Kaiyou were sleeping in the same position.  
  
This time Seifer was sleeping and was holding on to Squall's upper legs.  
  
Squall was blushing majorly.  
  
Seifer glanced up at Squall and was happy to see Squall blushing.  
  
He went back to "sleeping".  
  
::15 minutes later::  
  
::skiping to part where Seifer is about to drive away in the car::  
  
"Hey Squall! Want a lift?" Seifer called to Squall.  
  
Squall looked at Kaiyou and Zell. He looked back at Seifer.  
  
"Sure. Why not."  
  
He ran to the car and the two drove of before Kaiyou or Zell got to the car.  
  
"What an ASS!" Kaiyou said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Zell said.  
  
"Hey. I want you to meet my mom." Zell grabed Kaiyou's hand and he pulled him. The two walked, hand in hand, to Zell's house.  
  
Zell opened the door and called, "Hey mom? I want you to meet someone!"  
  
Zell's mom came out from the kitchen. She looked very happy.  
  
"Ma, this is my boyfriend, Kaiyou Kontan."  
  
"Hi Kaiyou, I'm so glad to meet you. You know how long I've waited for Zell to find someone? He acts all gloomy when he's home because he has no one to call his own. Now he does! So he'd better not be so gloomy!" Ma Dincht said.  
  
"Ma! Your embaressing me!" Zell said.  
  
"Well honey, that's what I'm here for!" Ma Dincht said.  
  
Zell was now blushing and Kaiyou was giggleing.  
  
"I have to go get something. Stay down here Kaiyou." Zell said as he ran upstairs.  
  
Ma Dincht and Kaiyou sat down.  
  
"So you know that Zell is gay?" Kaiyou asked.  
  
"Oh yes… he never told me in words… but I knew because the way he acted around other men… So one day… I just asked and after a while he said yes… and I've been nagging him to find someone since! I'm glad you two are together. You make such a cute couple! So how'd you two meet?" Ma Dincht asked.  
  
"Well actually we just met today! We were put on the same team for the SeeD exames. He grabed my butt. So then we started to flirt and one ting lead to another and next thing you know, we are a couple! Strange huh?" Kaiyou said.  
  
"Do you belive of "Love at First Sight" ?" ma Dincht asked.  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"That is exactly what happened this morning." Ma Dincht said.  
  
"If I were you, I'd thank your instuctor for putting you two on the same team. If she didn't… well then… you wouldn't be here with Zell. Now would you?"  
  
"Okay! Let's go Kai." Zell said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"I'll talk to you latter ma!" Zell said.  
  
"Bye Mama Dincht." Kaiyou said.  
  
"Bye boys! You two be good now. You hear?" Ma Dincht said as the two left.  
  
  
  
::That's the end of Chapter one::  
  
::How'd you like it?::  
  
::Well please review!!::  
  
::Oh::  
  
::And if you think Kaiyou and Zell::  
  
::Are to happy of a couple::  
  
::Well they are supposed to be::  
  
::Remember::  
  
::This is pure fantasy!::  
  
::It isn't supposed to be real::  
  
::In anyway:: 


	2. SeeD Results

~Chapter 2~  
  
~SeeD Results~  
  
One of Cid's helpers (The ones in the red robes) came into the hallway and anounced, "Unlock a mind- Unmind a lock- It is the same as the beginning of the end- Do any of you follow?"  
  
"No." Everyone awnsered except Kaiyou who was against a wall.  
  
"Isn't that an Anagram?" Kaiyou asked.  
  
"Why, yes. Yes it is. I'm glad some one knows something about Literature. Eh-hem. Anyways. I shall anounce the students who have passed todays Exam. Kaiyou Kontan and Dincht. Zell Dincht. Would you two please wait at the elevador enterance?" The assistant asked.  
  
"Woo WHO!" Kaiyou and Zell both screamed as they ran to the elevator.  
  
"Oh yes. Selphie Tilmitt and Squall Leonhart. Please go to the elevator enterance. That is all of today. Better Luck to you all next year." The assistant finished up and escorted the four to Cid's Office.  
  
As they left, the rest all snaped their fingers and stomped on the ground at the same time, angrily.  
  
::I'm going to skip Cid's Speech because I don't remember what he says!!::  
  
The four left his office. They met up with Quistis who congradulated them. Then they went back to the hallway and saw Seifer and the others. What they had expected was totally different from what happened. Seifer and the others started to clap. After they went back to class and gave their speech, Seifer went up to Squall and they started to talk.  
  
"Congrats Squall." Seifer said in a happy voice.  
  
Squall was now in totall shock because Seifer wasn't being mean to him.  
  
"Thanks…I think…" Squall said.  
  
Seifer kissed Squall and walked away.  
  
Squall was now even in more shcok. Not only that, but he was blushing!  
  
Zell and Kaiyou walked over to Squall.  
  
"Hey Squall. Why You So red???" Kaiyou asked.  
  
"………S…Sei…Seifer…h…he…" Squall stutered.  
  
"SPIT IT OUT!!!" Zell yelled.  
  
"HE KISSED ME!!!" Squall yelled back as the whole class was staring at him. "What are you looking at? Go back to whatever you were doing!"  
  
"He's a good kisser isn't he?" Kaiyou asked as Zell looked at him.  
  
"Oh come on Zell, you made out with him to!"  
  
Zell looked back at Squall.  
  
"Squall. I think YOU'RE in L-U-V, love!" Zell said.  
  
::That's the end of Chapter two::  
  
::Remember!::  
  
::Review!::  
  
::Squall and Seifer Make such a cute couple::  
  
::Don't They?:: 


	3. The SeeD Dance

~Chapter 3~  
  
~The SeeD Dance~  
  
"Are you done yet, Zell?" Kaiyou yelled into the bathroom.  
  
"Le' me fix my hair!" Zell shouted back.  
  
"Zell, your hair looks fine and besides! We were supposed to meet Squall and Seifer in front of the dormatory entrance a halfhour ago!" Kaiyou yelled.  
  
"I know." Zell came out of the bathroom.  
  
"See your hair looks fine. You look cute!" Kaiyou said as he hugged Zell.  
  
Zell hugged back and they just stood there in each other's arms.  
  
"I can't belive Squall got a date with Seifer!" Kaiyou said in a soft tone.  
  
"Well since that kiss yesterday, Those two have become very close." Zell said.  
  
"I know." Kaiyou said as he broke away. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
Zell opened the door and the two left, hand in hand.  
  
They walked to the entrance and saw Seifer and Squall making out.  
  
"Boy. That ain't no kiss! That's a full dental inspection!" Zell said.  
  
The two stopped and Seifer looked rpretty pissed.  
  
"How long have you two been standing there?" Squall asked.  
  
"Long enough." Kaiyou replied.  
  
"Shall we?" Seifer said.  
  
The two couples started tword the ball.  
  
Kaiyou had his head on Zell's shoulder and Squall and Seifer were holding hands.  
  
"Boy you two are the flirtacious ones." Seifer comented.  
  
"Shut yo mouth." Zell said.  
  
"Easy. Easy. Just sayin. Ya don't have two attack me!" Seifer said.  
  
"Sorry." Zell said as they neared the ball.  
  
The four steped through the door ans saw couples dancing, delicious looking food being served and a beautifull night sky peering through a giant glass window on the ceiling.  
  
Kaiyou looked around and saw Quistis and Xu in a corner.  
  
Quistis spotted them and grabbed Xu's hand.  
  
The two came over to the four.  
  
"Hi guys." Quistis said.  
  
Zell said, "Yo."  
  
Kaiyou said, "Hey."  
  
Squall said, "Hi."  
  
Seifer said, "Sup."  
  
"Hello gentalmen." Xu said.  
  
The four waved in their own respective ways.  
  
"Uh…Quistis?" Kaiyou asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kaiyou?" Quistis awnsered.  
  
"Are you and Xu…you know…like together?" Kaiyou asked.  
  
"Yes…" Quistis awnsered again.  
  
"K. Just woundering. GOOD FOR YOU!" Kaiyou said in a cheary voice.  
  
Zell put his hand over Kaiyou's mouth so he couldn't talk.  
  
Seifer was looking at Kaiyou like he was crazy.  
  
Kaiyou looked back with a "what are you looking at?" look.  
  
"Well we have to get going. See you in a few." Quistis said as the two went to the buffet.  
  
Xu waved bye.  
  
The four waved bye in their own respective manners.  
  
Kaiyou left and came back.  
  
He grabed Zell's hand and said, "Follow me guys."  
  
They came to a tabel where Selphie and a girl with black hair were sitting at.  
  
"Hi guys!" Selphie said.  
  
They sat down.  
  
Squall next to Seifer.  
  
Kaiyou next to Zell.  
  
Selphie next to the girl.  
  
"So who's the chick?" Seifer asked rudly.  
  
The girl looked at him rudly.  
  
"She's Ri-" Selphie got interupted.  
  
"I'm Rinoa. UH. You are?" she asked Seifer.  
  
"Names Almasy. Seifer Almasy and this is my boyfriend Squall Leonhart.  
  
The guy across from me is Kaiyou Kontan and his Boyfriend, Zell Dincht."  
  
He said as the others waved.  
  
"Are you and Selphie…you know?" Squall said.  
  
"Well we just met. I've become very attached." Rinoa said as she put her arm around Selphie.  
  
Selphie blushed.  
  
"Where did Quistis and Xu go?" Selphie asked.  
  
"They went to the buf…" Kaiyou said before he was interupted.  
  
"We are right here." Quistis said as Xu and her sat across from Selphie and Rinoa.  
  
::Here is the table(::  
  
Seifer Squall  
  
___________  
  
Q| |Selphie  
  
X|__________|Rinoa  
  
Kaiyou Zell  
  
::Back to the story!::  
  
Kaiyou and Zell's favorite song started playing.  
  
They both looked at each other.  
  
"We'll be right back." kaiyou said.  
  
The two got on the dance floor and started to do the dance that Rinoa and Squall were doing in the game.  
  
"Those two are in love. It's so cute!" Selphie said.  
  
"We can look cute two. C'mon Squall." Seifer said as he dragged Squall on the dance floor.  
  
They were doing the same thing as Rinoa and Squall were doing in the game except that you replace Rinoa with Seifer.  
  
Yes of corse.  
  
Squall was having trouble dancing and Seifer looked like Mr. Expert.  
  
After a while, Rinoa and Selphie were up there and so was Xu and Quistis.  
  
After a couple songs, the fireworks went off and the group stoped dancing. They looked up to watch.  
  
Kaiyou had his head on Zell's shoulder and Seifer had Squall in his arms.  
  
Quistis kissed Xu and Rinoa and Selphie were cuddling.  
  
::an hour later::  
  
"Well I think Zell and I are going to hit the hay." Kaiyou said as he yawned.  
  
"Yeah." Zell said as he smirked because of what he had planed that they do.  
  
The two left going to their dorm.  
  
The rest of them agreed that it was pretty late. So they went to their dorms.  
  
"Hold on Selphie." Rinoa said.  
  
"Huh?" Selphie asked.  
  
"Where is Headmaster Cid?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Why?" Selphie asked.  
  
"C'mon I'll explain on the way." Rinoa awnsered.  
  
Selphie grabed her hand and led her to Cid.  
  
::So::  
  
::How'd you like it?::  
  
::Review please::  
  
::I want to know if making Selphie and Rinoa a couple was a good Idea::  
  
::So awnser it!::  
  
::I'm writing as I play the game for the second time::  
  
::This is probably the first fic::  
  
::That I'm having fun with::  
  
::Well. See you next chapter!:: 


End file.
